


Get it, Hit it, Kill it

by jfdaishi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Kihyun loves how sweet and caring Changkyun is but he needs him to be a bit more... aggressive





	Get it, Hit it, Kill it

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like damn near every smut I write is just a warning for discussing your kinks with your partner. Communication is key. Use lube, wear condoms  
> this has been a loving message from me to you lol.

Kihyun swirled his finger along the top of his drink glass, his annoyance plainly visible for all but his date to notice. The full realization of how adorably sweet and considerate Changkyun was drove him up the wall. It seemed he was just going to have to come out and say what he had been trying to get across the entire past week.

Changkyun continued his story of their friend’s damn near porn level workout as Kihyun stared deeply into whatever drink he had ordered. At this point he was so sexually frustrated and oddly endeared at Changkyun continuously glossing over his signals that he felt near spontaneous combustion. And yet here he was, sitting in a public restaurant, his pants uncomfortably tight around his erection, desperately willing Changkyun to get the courage to do what they both had danced around for much too long as his younger friend continued with his story of watching Hoseck and Hyunwoo's apparently insanely flirtatious workout.

When Kihyun looked back up from his drink, his eyes caught the other’s and noticed with a curl of exasperated fondness rushing through him, the blush on Chankyun’s cheeks and the way his eyes kept roaming Kihyun’s open collar and throat.

The twisted side of Kihyun had to test a theory. He dipped a finger deep into the drink, sloshing the liquid inside to catch Changkyun’s attention. The story he was in the middle of instantly forgotten as Kihyun raised the dripping wet finger from the glass, gently skimming over his throat to catch at his lips.

As lewdly as possible, he sucked the finger into his mouth, lips twisting up at the choked sound from across the table. Taking full advantage of his captive audience, he slid in a second finger and pushed them deep into his mouth, his tongue sliding against his own skin the same way he desperately wanted to do with his boyfriend’s cock.

If only his boyfriend would stop fucking around already.

He knew what he wanted, and he knew what Changkyun wanted. They had quite a few chats over the years about the kind of things they wanted before they even decided to date. Hell, those years of low-key flirting are what led them to start dating in the first place. But it seemed that Changkyun needed express written permission to take what Kihyun wanted to freely give.

He needed Changkyun to be a bit bad, wanted to bring out that side of Changkyun and then wanted to be ruined by that dominance he knew was sizzling just under the surface of his dorky, sweet self.

His eyes fell closed at the fantasy of blowing Changkung right here in the restaurant. Dropping under the table, Changkyun blushing scarlet even as his fingers tangled roughly in his hair, forcing Kihyun all the way down to his pubic bone while their server came to ask if the meal was alright.

Caught up in his daydream, Kihyun moaned around the fingers in his mouth, really getting into sucking his fingers until the sound of Changkyun clearing his throat and then stumbling into describing a new game he wanted to play together later.

Glasses rattled against the table as Kihyun slammed his hand down, still wet from his mouth.

"Damn it, Changkyun, do you want to fuck me or not?”

Changkyun’s eyes widened comically at the suggestion, and he jerked in his chair, almost launching a knife across the room in his panic. He cleared his throat once, twice, pulled at his collar, and then took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Well, I mean, yeah. Obviously.”

"Obviously? What the hell? Then fucking get off your ass and fuck me. What do I have to do to get you to put a move on?”

Changkyun’s demeanor shifted, and Kihyun saw his dominance flash to the surface. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with us first. I didn't want to rush anything.”

Kihyun sighed. Calmly, he wiped up the small puddle of spilled drink and then moved to stand. "I'm going to the bathroom to fuck myself with the plug I’ve had in all night waiting for you to make a move. If you would like to join me, you know where I’ll be.”

Changkyun’s gaze, as tangible as a touch, put an extra sway in Kihyun’s hips on his way to the bathroom.

Good god, please let him finally get it.

 

* * *

 

 

Pants around his ankles with one hand braced against the wall, Kihyun fucked the plug into himself with small desperate movements. Everytime the flare caught against his rim he felt like laughing and crying. Plugs were great for lots of reasons, but plugs weren't dicks and a dick was what he really wanted right now. He was all dressed up and ready to go, but Changkyun still hadn't come into the bathroom. He hoped that he could make himself come before the anxious realization of “oh god he fucking just left me here” could fully wash over him.

Talk about an epic walk of shame.

The angle was awkward, and he couldn't push the plug exactly up against where he knew he needed it the most. Tears pricked at his eyes and he wished he could go back in time, let Changkyun take all the time he needed till he deemed Kihyun comfortable enough to fuck. He groaned, dropping his head to his bent forearm and tilting his hips back for easier access.

“You’re such a brat. Look at you. You didn’t even wait to see if I would come before you started fucking yourself.”

The deep voice coming from over his shoulder raised goosebumps all over Kihyun’s skin. His whole being tuned entirely to the deep timbre of Changkyun’ voice. He couldn't look up though, couldn't turn or even try to hide himself in anyway. He knew what he would find if he looked.

Changkyun. Looking over the bathroom stall, one eyebrow cocked and a bored smile on his face.

Seeing that image in real life was guaranteed to make him come all over the wall in front of him.

“Changkyun, please… I need yo-”

His reply was sharp, “No. You don't get to say what you need now. Not after that little stunt at the table. Pull your pants up. Let's take a drive.”

Kihyun didn't want to go anywhere, he wasn’t sure even sure he could drive in this state. “But I drove…”

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Road head was a new experience for Kihyun. He had never even really considered it before tonight. Changkyun had unceremoniously unbuckled his seatbelt, angled himself between the gear shift and seats, unzipped Kihyun’s pants and took his length into his mouth just as the stoplight turned green.

A green light that Kihyun would have never noticed if not for the horn from the car behind him.

His foot jerked onto the gas pedal, and the car jumped through the intersection. And thanks to Newton's third law, he knew exactly why Changkyun was jerked hard onto Kihyun’s length.

One choked sob was quickly followed by another, and Kihyun forced both hands to hold tight to the steering wheel even when he would rather have them buried in Changkyun’s hair. “Fuck, fuck, we’re both gonna die.”

Changkyun pulled off to snort out a laugh and wipe tears from his eyes even as Kihyun begged him for more. “Oh my god don’t stop. That feels amazing.”

“Your spoken wish is my command. You might want to find somewhere a bit private to park at though, I want you riding my dick soon.”

Suddenly the most important thing in the entire universe was finding a place to park that wasn't the middle of the street because handcuffs were sexy but spending the night in jail was not.

Changkyun did not make it easy. As soon as he said the words he was ducking back down, his mouth sliding down Kihyun’s shaft and one hand sliding between his thighs and the seat to push at the plug.

“Damn it Changkyun!”

He drove past closed parking garage after closed parking garage and never once did Changkyun let up on his revenge. He slurped and sucked at Kihyun’s weeping cock, the sounds arcing through his body with the force of lightning. Changkyun’s hand had an awkward grasp of the base, but he pulled and twisted with just enough force to have Kihyun keening and bucking up into the pleasure.

Kihyun’s headlights lit up a sign for a park, the parking lot nestled back in some trees, and he drove the car from the main road to the entrance like a Formula 1 driver on the pit lane right before eyes glazed over and tremors started to shake through his body.

Not that Changkyun was going to actually let him cum though. As soon as his thighs started to tense, his cock was released from the hot sweet hell that was Changkyun’s knowledgeable mouth, and the hand that was just tugging him to the brink was wrapping around the base like a vice.

Kihyun shook in his seat, barely able to put the car in park before he started slapping at Changkyun’s shoulder. The other man fell back against his seat, laughing the entire time. “You should see the look on your face. I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed and I remember that time Minhyu…”

Kihyun stopped listening. Unbuckling his belt and toeing off his shoes, he jerked his pants all the way off. He didn't let Changkyun get much further into his story before he was climbing over the seat and pawing at his still clothed crotch until Changkyun was breathless from laughing but still able to smoothly push his pants and underwear down to free himself for Kihyun’s pleasure.

The angle was awkward, but Kihyun was able to pull a condom and travel size bottle of gel style lube from the glove box behind him. At the surprised look from Changkyun, Kihyun rolled his eyes, “I put them there before our first date. Don't be jealous,” Kihyun popped the top of the lube and dropped a small amount on his hand and spread it with teasing touches on Changkyun’s shaft. He clicked the bottle shut and sent the man under him a sly smirk. “I've only fucked, like, three other people in here.”

He received a growl at those words, and then the condom was being snatched from his hand, ripped open and rolled down Changkyun’s cock, mumbling under his breath something along the lines of “lucky I can't spank you right now, brat.” The gel was jerked from his hand and Kihyun watched entranced as another layer was spread on top of the condom. Changkyun used the extra left on his hand on Kihyun’s cock, giving him only the briefest of rough, slick tugs before pulling away.

Kihyun just smiled at his one-upping until he was manhandled into position. Then the plug was being slowly pulled free. His head fell back at the feeling, bumping into the low roof and making Changkyun chuckle.

As soon as the toy was free, Changkyun was sliding in.

Changkyun’s deep, gruff voice seemed strained in the absolute quiet surrounding them after Kihyun had finished his slow, careful slide down his clock until they were truly flush with one another “Hey, come here.” He gathered Kihyun carefully into his arms, tucking his older friend’s face into his neck and trapping his arms so that Kihyun was tucked into him.

And completely immobilized.

It took some maneuvering and shifting, each twitch jostling they're joined bodies until Chankyun found the right angle for his feet, but when he did he was able to plant his feet in the floorboard and thrust up into Kihyun, his arms anchoring the slightly smaller body to him and leaving him no other option than to take each forceful thrust.

The angle also trapped Kihyun’s own lubed erection between their bodies.

He didn't mean to scream, but he couldn't have had stopped the sound even if he tried. As it was, he was just happy he was tucked into Changkyun and was able to muffle his cries into his neck. And then he took the chance to suck and bite a patchwork of hickeys over any skin he could reach. His hands were trapped against Changkyun’s side, and he was able to slide his fingertips under his shirt to scratch welts into his side.

Changkyun’s low grunts tingled through Kihyun’s body as they washed over his ear. Soon Changkyun was slipping one hand down the sensitive line of Kihyun's back all the way down to where they were joined. He slid one digit against Kihyun’s puffy, abused hole that was stuffed full of his cock, feeling their physical connection. Kihyun jerked away from the touch with a cry only to find himself pushing back into it. The lightly calloused pad tracing the delicate skin was a striking, intoxicating contrast to the slick, lubed, smooth shaft pistoning inside of him.

“Why was, ugh!” Changkyun roughly jerked Kihyun into a better position with the arm still pinning him and had to stop his question to moan lowly. He slowled his thrust and shifted to rock Kihyun against him instead of fucking up into him. “Why was it necessary to play that stupid game? If you wanted me to take charge you should have just told me.”

“Could we have deep meaningful relationship discussion later, maybe not while fucking in a public parking lot?” The bratty comment got him nothing but a sharp smack against his ass, rocketing him over the edge and coming hard between their bodies. His cock sandwiched between them making a mess out of their shirts and chest.

Changkyun made a sound between a laugh and groan as he came as well, filling the condom and giving another smack to Kihyun’s ass before he had even had the chance to recover from his orgasm. The sharp pain magnified tenfold in his overworked state. “Ah! Fuck Changkyun!”

When his arms were released he weakly smacked at his boyfriend. Several moments passed just spent lounging against each other in the cramped car before Changkyun snorted loudly.

“It was that fucking song, wasn’t it? How does it go? Ah yeah,” Changkyun’s voiced dropped in his deep timber as he sang

> _However you want, get it, get it_  
>  Don’t hesitate  
> Right now, get it  
> However you want, get it, get it  
> Don’t be shy uh uh  
> However you want
> 
> _I’ll tell you_  
>  So you’ll be interested  
> I’ll shake up your heart  
> So it’ll seep out and explode  
>   
> I’ll make you into a person you’ve never imagined being  
> I’m a slightly bad  
> But charming lady lady  
> How about it?  
> 

Kihyun flushed. Maybe he had been singing that song a little too frequently. After Changkyun had grown quite, he started his own favorite part.

> _Anyone can see you’re so nice_  
>  I wanna sweetly whisper to you and ruin you  
> Until you faint, get it, hit it, kill it  
> Trust yourself with me  
>   
> We’re inside this story  
> Can’t take my eyes off you  
> It’ll be beautiful  
> So however you want, get it, hit it

Changkyun released a fake sob. “For as gay as I am, I never thought a girl group would be the death of me. Fuck. Let’s go home, I am going to wreck you.”


End file.
